MI DIOSA
by Isadora.Art
Summary: Fou. La déesse était revenue sur terre pour rendre le pêcheur qu'il était complètement fou. Il ne savait pas encore quel était son péché – peut-être de rester immobilisé, la bouche ouverte, à la regarder, troublant son intimité – mais il était prêt à commettre son crime, encore et encore, s'il avait seulement la possibilité d'effleurer sa peau délicieusement ambrée.


Santa Cecilia était, d'une certaine manière, le plus chaleureux de tous. Un petit village, dont le nombre d'habitant se comptait sur les doigts de quelques mains, une centaine, peut-être moins mais la bourgade était à l'image de ses habitants. Colorée, ouverte, souriante. Chaque rue se ressemblait, mais aucune ne renfermait les mêmes richesses. De droite émanait de savoureuses odeurs sucrées, tandis que le _copal_ embaumait les autres venelles à gauche. Et tout particulièrement en cette période de l'année, le village revêtait sa meilleure parure, s'ornant de multiples décorations, rendant l'argile empourpré plus éclatant qu'il ne l'était déjà. Les couleurs se mélangeaient avec vivacité et authenticité, grâce aux multiples couronnes de roses, de tournesol, de _cempasúchil_. Les fleurs se pavanaient dans chaque recoin des quartiers, à chaque angle et intersection, ou au pied de chaque monument. Mais les bouquets n'étaient pas les seuls à orner les pavés, puisqu'ils étaient accompagnés de centaines de bougies posé à même le sol, toutes allumés sans exception. Sur les façades, partant des balcons et s'accrochant aux arcboutants des fontaines, aux barreaux des portails, et aux réverbères usés, voletaient gaiement une ribambelle de _papels picado__s_, ces jolis papiers aux visages de crânes squelettiques. L'ambiance était pétillante, malgré l'aura de spiritualité qui se mélangeait à l'odeur gouteuse des pans de _muerto_.

« Tu te rends compte ? » s'exclama Hector, les petites lumières des bougies se reflétant dans son son regard émervé. Il semblait au paradis, déjà amoureux de ce minuscule village qui regorgeait de chaleur et de couleur. « Nous allons jouer à Santa Cecilia pour _Día de los muertos_ ! Je ne sais pas si je dois être ému, émerveillé ou stressé ! »

Le jeune garçon fit encore quelques pas dans la petite rue décorée, prêtant bien attention à n'écraser aucune fleur, ou à ne renverser aucune bougie allumée. Maladroit comme il était, il était tout à fait capable de provoquer une catastrophe en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour cligner des yeux. La fête ne se déroulerait que la semaine suivante, mais les habitants prenaient beaucoup de cœur à décorer le village. Ce soir-là, tandis que le soleil baissait gentiment dans le ciel, les rayons orangers se reflétant sur la calamite vermeille rendait le moment magique. Le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, Hector se retourna vers son partenaire, plus en retrait, et bien moins enthousiaste que lui. Ce dernier lâcha un petit soupir, passant deux doigts sur sa tempe, comme pour éloigner un insidieux mal de crâne.

« Oui, si tu le dis. Mais je te rappelle que nous sommes seulement venus ici car tu ne voulais pas passer _Día de los muerto _sur la route. Dès que la fête sera finie, nous reprendrons la route, ne l'oublie pas. Pas un jour de plus. Le chemin est encore long avant la célébrité … »

La _célébrité_. Ernesto n'avait que ce mot à la bouche, et Hector leva simplement les yeux au ciel. Il n'avait pas envie de contredire son ami, mais de passer du bon temps dans ce petit village accueillant. Et qui sait, une reconaissance locale ne pouvait pas non plus faire de mal … Mais son partenaire était dur à convaincre, et l'écrivain avait dût faire preuve de beaucoup de volonté pour qu'Ernesto accepte enfin de faire un détour par Santa Cecilia.

« _Qué feliz solapa !_ Nous n'avons jamais chanté dans un village comme celui-là, et, pour une fois, revenir à nos racines ne nous fera pas de mal … »

Le grand brun ne répondit rien de plus, mais sa mine renfrognée s'adoucit légèrement. Il resta un petit instant plongé dans ses pensées, avant de soupirer encore une fois. Hector, habitué au caractère lunatique de son partenaire, n'y prêta pas attention, et continua son chemin, débouchant finalement sur une grande agora, tout autant illuminée et colorée que les rues d'où ils venait, mais plus animée ! Ah, ils devaient sûrement avoir trouvé la place principale ! En son centre, il y avait une grande fontaine d'où jaillissaient de jolis jets d'eau courbés. Et derrière … Derrière, il y avait une grande scène, ronde et toute blanche, décorée de fleurs croisés et de _papels picados_.

_Dios mio !_ Hector en perdait son vocabulaire, complètement stupéfait par le tableau qui se jouait devant ses yeux.

Et la musique ! Il pouvait l'entendre depuis où il était ! La musique était envoutante, trépidante ! Elle lui donnait envie de lâcher ses bagages, sa guitare, et de bondir en avant pour se joindre aux danseurs. Il voulait libérer son esprit de toutes pensées superflues, et danser, danser, danser … Il ne voulait qu'oublier et aimer encore un peu plus ce petit bout de pays incompris.

.

« Où vas-tu ? » demanda Ernesto, étendu sur le lit de leur chambre d'hôtel, tandis qu'Hector remettait sa veste et s'apprêtait à sortir. L'astre doré était déjà couché depuis quelques heures, et les quelques _gritos_ que l'on pouvait entendre depuis la _Mariachi Plaza _avaient tendance à se faner peu à peu, englouti par l'obscurité tombante sur la jolie bourgade.

« Je vais faire un tour. » dit simplement l'écrivain, passant la main dans sa tignasse noisette. « Je suis sûre que Santa Cecilia, même endormie, reste très jolie à voir ! Tu veux venir avec moi ? »

Ernesto haussa les épaules, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la pendule posée sur la petite table de nuit. Il était tard, mais pas suffisamment encore pour qu'il puisse trouver le sommeil. Alors, il se releva, et enfila sa veste de mariachi par-dessus sa chemise.

« D'accord, mais seulement pour un verre. Et puis, si tu sors tout seul, tu risquerais encore de te perdre. »

Hector leva les yeux au ciel, sans pour autant se départir de son sourire amusé. Il tint la porte, pour permettre à son partenaire de sortir avant lui, avant de la verrouiller, enfonçant la clé dans le fond de sa poche. En redescendant à l'accueil de l'hôtel de ville, un jeune steward astiquait un verre avec un chiffon, et leur adressa un grand sourire lorsqu'il croisa leurs regards. Ce geste réchauffa le cœur d'Hector. Les habitants avaient leurs cœurs dans le creux de leurs mains.

« Excusez-moi _señor_, connaissez-vous un endroit où nous pouvons boire quelques verres ? » sollicita noblement Ernesto, à l'intention du jeune adolescent à la réception. Ce dernier acquiesça vivement la tête, avant d'indiquer une direction avec son doigt.

« Si vous sortez de l'hôtel et prenez directement à droite, vous trouverez le _Plaza_, ils y servent des boissons, et des _mariachis_ jouent jusqu'au bout de la nuit ! Vous trouverez sûrement votre bonheur. »

Hector inclina la tête, pour remercier le steward, tandis qu'Ernesto lui adressait un simple sourire.

« _Gracias senõr_ ! »

« _Que tengas una buena tarde _! »

.

Assis au bar, en face de son partenaire, Hector sirotait lentement la boisson fortement alcoolisée qu'Ernesto lui avait choisi – même si paradoxalement parlant, _imposé_ était le mot le plus adapté à la situation. Il n'avait pas eu son mot à dire, et en une fraction de secondes, un énorme cocktail s'était matérialisé sous ses yeux. Le musicien n'en était certes pas à sa première soirée, surtout que les concerts se finissaient en général aux bars, mais il ne supportait pas très bien l'alcool. Cependant, bien plus malin que son partenaire, il lui avait fait subtilement comprendre qu'il s'agirait de l'unique verre d'alcool qu'il ingurgiterait de la soirée. Après tout, il avait l'intention de visiter la ville le lendemain. Ernesto n'avait rien dit, mais il avait levé les yeux au ciel.

« Peut-être qu'il y aura plus de filles plus tard. » dit finalement Ernesto, sirotant lui aussi le mélange qu'il avait choisi de gouter. Le Plaza était encore vide, à peine une poignée de personne qui se contentait de déguster des breuvages en parlant à voix basse. Et cela se comprenait l'heure n'était pas encore ni à la fête et aux réjouissances, ni l'insouciance et l'inconscience d'une soirée enflammée.

« Tu ne penses qu'aux filles. » soupira Hector.

La musique était basse, douce, pas entrainante pour deux sous, quelques légers grattages de guitare et quelques notes de piano. Où était passé la ferveur présente sur la _Mariachi Plaza_ ? Où était l'envoutement des mélodies typiquement locales ? Il n'y avait même pas d'entrain dans ces quelques refrains, à croire que le guitariste se lustrait la guitare !

« Et toi, tu n'y penses pas assez. »

Hector laissa ses pensées lui échapper, sans tenir compte de la réplique de son ami, tandis qu'il jetait un coup d'œil circulaire à la grande pièce autour de lui. Au fond de la salle, il y avait une petite scène, pas assez grande pour un orchestre complet, mais suffisamment pour y accueillir quelques musiciens. Juste devant, l'espace était dégagé, à la manière d'une piste de danse, exempt de mobilier et d'équipement inutile. Personne ne foulait encore la piste, faute de rengaine pour guider les pulsions. Les quelques personnes déjà présentes s'étaient installés aux tables, d'autres au bar, sirotant et picorant mets et pêchés. A l'image de la rue extérieure, quelques décorations étaient installées, partant des balcons supérieurs et rejoignant le haut des fenêtres. Les bandes de papels picados n'étaient pas complètes, certains dégarnis de tout papier coloré. Et à différent endroit de la salle trônaient sur sur les tables et sur les meubles en bois de gros bouquet de fleur embaumant la pièce d'une délicate fragrance florale, se mélangeant avec malice à l'aigreur de l'alcool. Une étrange alliance, mais gagnante, puisque l'odeur se voulait réconfortante, apaisante.

« _Disculpe caballeros_ ! » souffla le barman, tirant Hector de ses contemplations. « Vous êtes _mariachis_, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Hector échangea un regard avec Ernesto, avant d'hocher lentement la tête. Le barman avait un air effarouché, le regard de ceux criant à l'aide, la panique dans ses gestes. Il tordait son chiffon dans ses mains, comme si l'acte avait le pouvoir de le calmer. Ses réactions intriguèrent les deux hommes.

« Oui … Oui, nous sommes des _mariachis_ ! Comment le savez-vous ? »

Enfin, ce n'était tout de même pas imprimé sur leurs têtes qu'ils étaient des musiciens vagabonds … Hector était perplexe, Ernesto soupçonneux.

« Oh, les nouvelles vont vite en ville ! Mabel, la patronne de l'hôtel de ville vous a vu arrivé et comme c'est une vraie commère, elle est tout de suite venue me le raconter. C'est rare de croiser de nouvelles têtes ici. En général, les gens ne s'arrêtent pas à Santa Cecilia. Mais … Excusez-moi de vous déranger avec mes blablas ! Puis-je oser vous demander un service ? »

Une fois lancée, la machine était inarrêtable, ce qui arracha un sourire amusé à Hector. Sous les assauts du regard désespéré du barman, ils hochèrent tout de même la tête, répondant par l'affirmative à la question précédente.

« Le groupe censé joué ce soir a eu un empêchement, et le groupe actuel finit dans une heure … Est-ce que vous pouvez, _por favor, _les remplacer, juste le temps d'une soirée ? »

Ernesto bondit sur ses pieds, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres. La nouvelle semblait le ravir. Enfin un peu d'animation, semblait hurler ses yeux, et il savait que la musique faisait fondre les filles. Hector, lui, n'avait pas spécialement prévu de jouer avant le concert dans une semaine, mais il était toujours heureux de gratter sa guitare et de voir les gens danser sous la mélodie.

De plus, à mesure qu'ils parlaient avec le gérant, la salle se remplissait de gens, et certains malins foulaient déjà la piste de danse, se déhanchant sous les quelques notes timides des mariachis actuels.

« Nous serions heureux de jouer pour vous, _senõr_ ! Nous devons juste aller chercher nos guitares, et mettre nos tenues de scène ! »

Un énorme sourire se dessina sur le visage du gérant, tandis qu'il serrait vigoureusement la main d'Ernesto. Lorsque ce dernier lui répéta qu'ils devaient aller se préparer, il s'excusa une dernière fois de son enthousiasme, et les laissa partir, sans jamais cesser d'agiter la main dans leur direction.

« Cet homme est très charmant. » s'amusa Hector, lorsqu'ils sortirent tous deux du _Plaza_, et qu'ils obliquaient en direction de l'hôtel de ville.

« Exubérant, plutôt. Mais ce n'est pas bien grave, car il nous fait le privilège de … jouer pour eux ce soir ! »

Et l'excitation débordait dans ses mots.

.

Avant de rentrer en scène, il ressentait toujours ce même sentiment. Celui qui lui prenait toujours aux tripes, qui lui donnait envie de vomir, et qui appelait à pleins de questionnements. Est-ce que tout allait bien se passer ? Est-ce que la guitare était accordée ? Est-ce qu'il se rappelait à la perfection des paroles de chacune des chansons ? Est-ce qu'il n'allait pas soudainement perdre sa voix au milieu d'un _grito_, et se ridiculiser sur scène ? Est-ce que le public allait aimer le concert ? Est-ce qu'il allait se mettre à danser ? Est-ce qu'il allait applaudir, les acclamer, ou alors leur jeter des tomates et les renvoyer de la scène ?

Alors, Hector essaya de se calmer. Il se répéta dans sa tête les multiples étapes qu'il faisait à chaque qu'il devait monter sur scènes. Prendre une inspiration. Fermer les yeux. Croiser sagement ses mains sur le manche de sa guitare nervuré. Essayer d'identifier les différentes odeurs de la pièce. Reconnaitre l'odeur de la salle. La flagrance florale qu'il avait sentie auparavant. Se laisser porter par le bruit constant des discussions. Compter les secondes. Les minutes. Essayer de ne pas penser à l'endroit où il se trouvait. A la foule qui se pressait de l'autre côté du rideau. Sentir la présence d'Ernesto à ses côtés. Essayer de se calmer, pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer. Sentir l'aigreur l'envahir tout entier. S'emballer. Paniquer.

« On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme. Relax. »

Raté.

Et rouvrir les yeux, enfin, alors qu'Ernesto le regardait. Prendre une grande inspiration.

Il essaya de sourire simplement, comme si sourire allait assurer à son partenaire ce que ses yeux démentaient.

« Je suis stressé. »

« Je sais, Hector. »

Après tout, il n'était pas son partenaire, son ami d'enfance, pour rien, et il connaissait l'énergumène depuis le berceau. Hector avait toujours été maladroit, angoissé de nature, toujours à tourner et retourner les choses dans sa tête. Il était tout le contraire d'Ernesto. Lui, il ne prévoyait jamais rien, il se laissait porter par le vent, et allait où bon lui semblait. Il savait saisir l'instant présent au moment où il le fallait, tandis qu'Hector avait plus de peine à ne pas laisser le présent lui filer entre les doigts.

Mais il n'en voulait pas à son ami. Il avait certes des défauts, mais aussi de nombreuses qualités, comme sa gentillesse constante, son grand cœur, et la qualité de ses chansons ! Paradoxalement parlant, les deux hommes étaient opposés. L'un était fin et grand, l'autre était plus petit, mais plus robuste. L'un avait le boc bien taillé, l'autre une moustache tortillée. L'un composait des musiques pour unifier les gens grâce au pouvoir de la musique, l'autre les chantait pour gagner en réputation. Et l'un suait, stressant comme s'il s'agissait de la première représentation, tandis que l'autre était déjà satisfait de son petit succès.

« Ne stresse pas, mi _amigo_, tu sais très bien que tout va bien se passer ! Personne ne connait ses chansons mieux que toi, et le public rassemblé ici n'est pas aussi impressionnant que celui de Santa Maria ! Rappelle-toi, il y avait deux fois plus de monde ! »

Rappeler à Hector leur dernière représentation, sous les yeux d'une métropole entière, ne le rassura pas plus, lui filant la nausée plus qu'autre chose. Mais Ernesto avait raison il avait écrit les chansons avec son cœur, aucun risque qu'il en oublie les paroles. Et puis, lorsqu'il était sur scène, il se laissait totalement porter par la mélodie, et ne réfléchissait qu'à peine.

Ce soir-là, pourtant, il y avait quelque chose de différent. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un concert à proprement parler, puisque le groupe actuel était encore sur scène, et que le changement de musiciens devrait se faire en quelques secondes, pour éviter de perdre le peu d'effervescence qui semblait enfin agiter la salle. Une bonne cinquantaine de personne était actuellement dans le _Plaza_, et plus de la moitié faisaient bouger leur corps au rythme de l'hymne joué. Différent de ce à quoi Hector et Ernesto avaient l'habitude, mais pourtant pas déplaisant. Le concept était différent, amusant, et assurait une soirée animée.

Le temps que la dernière chanson se finisse, le stress d'Hector avait définitivement été relégué au second plan. Les deux musiciens bondirent alors sur scène, dans le noir et se mirent rapidement en place. Le guitariste assis sur une chaise, devant un petit micro, Ernesto debout devant un plus grand. Lorsque la lumière se ralluma sur eux deux, Hector entama les premières notes, ensuite rejoint par la voix d'Ernesto.

_« Bésame,_

_Bésame mucho,_

_Como si fuera ésta noche la última vez. »_

Une musique douce, plutôt lente. Mais les notes légères s'animèrent, et donnant un vrai rythme à la mélodie. La voix grave et puissante d'Ernesto seyait bien avec le ton de la chanson, même s'il rejoignait Hector pour le grattage de la guitare sur quelques passages. Son camarade avait une voix particulière, qui marquait les esprits, tandis que lui avait une voix simple, pas aussi jolie que celle d'Ernesto, une voix _anodine_.

_« Bésame,_

_Bésame mucho,_

_Que tengo miedo a perderte, perderte después. »_

Quelques couples s'étaient mis à danser, lentement, en rythme avec la voix montante du chanteur. Totalement pris dans la musique, Hector avait totalement oublié son stress, ses angoisses, et il jouait le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait plongé son regard dans la foule, épris de l'étrange spectacle qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Souvent, il disait poétiquement qu'il ne s'agissait pas des musiciens qui faisaient tout le spectacle. En réalité, les spectateurs le composaient entièrement, avec leurs applaudissements, leurs acclamations, leurs soutiens. Et Hector vivait pour voir les yeux remplis d'étoiles des mortels, bercé par la douce mélodie qui s'évadait de la transe éternelle de ses doigts.

_« Bésame,_

_Bésame mucho,_

_Como si fuera ésta noche la última vez._

_Bésame,_

_Bésame mucho,_

_Que tengo miedo a perderte, perderte después._

_Quiero tenerte muy cerca,_

_Mirarme en tus ojos,_

_Verte junto a mi._

_Piensa que tal vez mañana yo ya estaré lejos,_

_Muy lejos de ti. »_

Sur les dernières syllabes, Ernesto élevait sa voix vers le haut, tandis que la guitare descendait vers le grave. Et tandis qu'une microseconde plana sur la scène, Hector agita à nouveau les mains, entamant une nouvelle fois la mélodie du célèbre refrain. Il y avait des gens qui chantaient dans la salle les paroles n'étaient pas difficiles à retenir, et l'air mélancolique avait le don de faire parler les cœurs. Cette fois-ci. La voix d'Ernesto, capricieuse, se mêla avec celle d'Hector, malicieuse.

_« Bésame,_

_Bésame mucho, como si fuera ésta noche la última vez._

_Bésame, bésame,_

_Bésame mucho,_

_Que tengo miedo a perderte, perderte después._

_Mmm._

_Bésame,_

_Bésame mucho, que tengo miedo a perderte, perderte después._

_Que tengo miedo a perderte, a perderte después. »_

Et à l'instant précis où la musique prenait fin, il croisa le regard de _cette_ fille. Coup de foudre. En quelques secondes, tout bascula. La scène aurait pu se passer au ralenti, elle aurait _dû_, même. Dans les romans ou dans les histoires qu'il lisait lorsqu'il était enfant, et qui l'inspirait parfois, le héros ou l'héroïne voyait toujours ce genre de moment se dérouler lentement, secondes par secondes, comme si le temps se suspendait pour laisser le temps au protagoniste de trouver un moment pour réagir, ou d'immortaliser les images qui défilaient sous ses yeux. Mais en un clignement d'œil, une multitude de secondes s'étaient déjà échappées, et Ernesto le regardait. Le silence s'abattait sur la scène, et les regards se tournaient vers lui.

« La prochaine musique, Hector, vite ! » chuchotât-il.

Alors le musicien gratta sa guitare, tandis que le chanteur lançait le célèbre _gritto_. Tandis que la musique s'élevait dans la pièce, plus gaiement et entrainante que la précédente, Hector sentait, non, _entendait_ son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, couvrant les jolies notes qui découlaient du chatouillis de ses doigts contre les cordes. Il était chamboulé. Cette femme … Beauté brute. Il ne l'avait vu qu'une fraction de secondes, mais il avait eu le temps de mémoriser chaque détail de son visage. Il aurait pu le dessiner, les yeux fermés, la main levée. La déesse avait un fin minois, surmonté d'un petit nez retroussé. L'éclat de ses yeux était brillant, d'un brun chocolat fondant, qui contrastait avec l'air pincé de ses lèvres rebondies et de son visage impassible. Pas un sourire, rien. Juste son regard qui parlait, hurlait, dansait. Fauve. Elle était incroyablement belle. Cheveux nattés, couleur corbeau, peau hâlée, pas un seul défaut sur la peau. Et lorsqu'Hector la chercha à nouveau des yeux dans la foule endiablée, il ne la retrouva pas. Elle avait disparu.

A croire qu'il avait rêvé.

.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé sur scène, Hector ? » demanda Ernesto, lorsque les deux _mariachis_ avaient rejoint leur chambre d'hôtel, à l'heure indécente où la petite soirée avait pris fin. Ernesto, tandis que les acclamations le vantaient, disait avec plaisir que les deux musiciens donneraient un dernier concert avant leur départ, la veille de _Día de los muertos_. Les gens semblaient emballés, mais Hector les avait à peine entendus. Il cherchait dans la foule le visage de la jeune femme, de ce fantôme qui était parti sans laisser de trace, sans ne jamais réussir à croiser ce regard particulier encore une fois. Il ne l'avait pas revu. Et il avait quitté le Plaza en trainant les pieds, regardant tous les visages des quelques passants, sans jamais y reconnaitre la déesse qui l'avait marqué.

« Hector ? »

Il sursauta, encore une fois perdue dans ses pensées, avant d'adresser un sourire à son compagnon, qui attendait sa réponse, les bras en croix.

« Il y avait … euh … _esta chica_ ! Avec un regard à fendre les cœurs, et une bouille à faire pleurer les anges. »

Ernesto écarquilla les yeux, manquant de tomber du lit sur lequel il s'était assis. Hector, une fille ? Il en perdait son espagnol.

« Une fille ? » répéta-t-il encore, comme si prononcer le mot rendait la chose réelle. Il avait de la peine à croire, et le mot sonnait étrangement dans sa bouche. « Et tu lui as parlé après le concert ? Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? »

Hector n'avait jamais vraiment été le genre d'homme à courtiser les femmes. Il était maladroit, naïf, et n'avait pas grand-chose pour lui. Un nez crochu, de grandes oreilles, une fine ossature, une frêle constitution. Triste à dire, mais la gente féminine avait plutôt tendance à se tourner vers Ernesto, beau, physiquement en forme, et charismatique. Et étrangement, le chanteur avait plus de faciliter à trouver des mots pour charmer les femmes, alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à aligner deux phrases pour écrire des chansons. Curieusement, Hector bégayait et perdait tous ses moyens devant un joli minois, mais mettait son cœur dans chaque mot qu'il chantait.

« Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai juste … aperçue. Et quand j'ai regardé à nouveau, elle n'était plus là. Disparue. Mais je me souviens de son visage par cœur, de la courbe de son nez à l'ovale de ses joues, de l'ardeur de ses pupilles à la couleur de ses lèvres. »

Ernesto ria doucement, se lançant en arrière pour se coucher sur le lit. Il croisa les bras derrière sa tête, puis tourna la tête vers Hector. Ce dernier était près de la fenêtre, et son regard plongé dans l'obscurité, à essayer de rechercher une silhouette qui l'obsédait.

« _Ay_ ! Tu as peut-être rêvé d'elle ! _Sagrado soñador_ ! Ne te prends pas la tête, demain matin, ta mélancolie sera oublié, et avec, le visage de la jolie poupée. »

Hector quitta son repère près de la fenêtre et rejoignit lui aussi sa couchette, éteignant la flamme de la bougie posée sur la table de chevet. Il priait silencieusement pour que les paroles d'Ernesto soient vraies, et que le lendemain, lorsque l'astre brillerait dans le ciel, tout souvenir de la déesse serait oublié. Mais d'un autre côté, avait-il vraiment envie de passer à côté d'un joyau brut, d'une beauté féline ? Le feu brûlait en lui comme un brasier, déversant des torrents de lave dans ses veines. Et lorsqu'il s'endormit enfin, bercé par la respiration lente d'Ernesto, le regard de l'ange disparu hanta son repos.

.

Ernesto s'était trompé. Premièrement, il avait affreusement mal dormi, repensant inlassablement à la jeune femme, se demandant sans cesse s'il n'avait effectivement pas rêvé, ou si elle était aussi réelle qu'une chimère inapprochable. _Dio mio !_ Il était frappa-dingue, complètement obnubilé par cette femme. Des millions de questions s'étaient bousculées dans son esprit, l'empêchant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Vivait-elle ici, à Santa Cecilia ? Vivait-elle seule, ou avec sa famille ? Ou pire, avec un mari, un enfant ? Que faisait-elle la veille au _Plaza_ ? Pourquoi avait-elle soudainement disparu ? N'appréciait-elle pas la bonne musique ?

Hector ne se voilait pas la face les musiques qu'ils chantaient avec Ernesto n'étaient pas les plus jolies, ni les mieux écrites, manquant de rimes et des métaphores à en faire pâlir les plus grands poètes, mais il prétendait tout de même au titre de « _bon mariachi _». Les mélodies n'étaient pas désagréables à entendre, plutôt même entrainante, et parfois assez _vivante_. Peut-être, simplement, que la jolie déité fardée n'aimait pas la musique, et cette idée rendait Hector tout drôle.

Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, il avait toujours aimé la musique – il était carrément né dans la musique – et il ne concevait pas l'idée que quelqu'un haïsse le sentiment de liberté qui s'écoulait de chaque note élevée. Enfant, il avait tenu sa première guitare avant même de savoir marcher. Orphelin, il vivait avec son grand-père, vieillard croulant qui savait seulement cuisiner et jouer de l'instrument. Hector avait appris à lire et écrire en se cachant derrière la fenêtre de l'école, pour suivre les cours en même temps que ces camarades. Et lorsqu'il était devenu ami avec Ernesto, ce dernier l'avait aidé. La première chose que le gamin avait fait lorsqu'il avait été capable de tenir correctement un crayon, avait été de commencer à écrire. Et il ne s'était jamais arrêté.

Il était donc impossible, à son sens, que la demoiselle n'apprécie pas les aubades. Et si elle ne les aimait pas, alors il lui ferait changer d'avis. Il en mettait sa fierté d'artiste en jeu !

Pour en revenir à Ernesto, et plus particulièrement à ce qu'il avait dit avant de céder comme une traitre aux avances du sommeil, le musicien n'avait rien oublié à sa mélancolie. Et lorsqu'il sortit de la chambre, il tirait une tête de trois kilomètres – peut-être quatre – et trainait les pattes. L'heure n'était pas encore trop tardive, et Hector retrouva Ernesto dans le restaurant de l'hôtel, grignotant une pâtisserie et lisant le journal hebdomadaire. Ce dernier releva les yeux lorsqu'Hector s'assit devant lui, et se rua à son tour sur une douceur pour apaiser son estomac en colère. Le chanteur fixa quelques instants son ami, avant de repousser son journal, et de finir ce qu'il avait dans la bouche avant de l'ouvrir.

« Vu la tête que tu tires, je dois en conclure que _el melancolía_ est encore là ! Ay, Hector, tu es une cause perdue ! »

Ladite cause perdu haussa les épaules, la bouche pleine, se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel. Si Ernesto avait seulement croisé le regard de biche de la déesse, il aurait été bien pire que lui ! Il aurait sûrement retourné le village entier pour courtiser la jeune femme, l'attirer dans son lit, et la jeter comme une fleur fanée le jour de son départ. Il faisait cela à chaque fois et Hector était d'ailleurs étonné qu'il ne se soit pas encore trouvé une proie fraiche, ici, à Santa Cecilia. Quoiqu'il en soit, Hector se contenta d'ignorer les taquineries amicales de l'autre, et de se promettre qu'il lui renverrait la balle lorsqu'il en aurait l'occasion.

« Ne sois pas grognon, Hector ! Avec le programme que j'ai prévu aujourd'hui, je suis sûre que tu finiras par oublier _tu quimera_ ! »

« Et'ch qu'e'ch qu'on va'ch fair'ch ? » demanda rapidement le compositeur, la bouche pleine, avant d'avaler goulument le dernier morceau et de reprendre finalement. « Je disais, que vas-t-on faire aujourd'hui ? »

Ernesto secoua la tête, un léger sourire sur les lèvres devant l'empressement de son ami, avant de lever la tasse de café à ses lèvres et de siroter lentement le nectar.

« Eh bien, cette femme, Mabel, la patronne de l'hôtel, m'a indiqué quelques activités à faire en attendant _Día de los Muertos !_ Il y a quelques jolis endroits à visiter en ville, et à l'extérieur du village, les plantations de cannes à sucres sont entourées de tournesols. Elle a dit que le paysage en valait le détour, mais je passerai mon tour. Tu me connais … La nature et moi … Enfin, plus amusant, il y a aussi quelques mariachis sur place qui joueront, de quoi profiter pour se détendre, et faire connaissance avec quelques bichettes. Qui sait, tu pourrais même en oublier ta déesse. »

Hector leva les yeux au ciel, encore incertain du comportement à adopter. Il ne savait pas s'il devait afficher un air agacé ou amusé. Parfois, Ernesto se comportait comme un vrai animal. Enfin, il n'avait que ce mot à la bouche ! _Niñas_, _niñas_ et encore _niñas_ ! Le chanteur avait de la peine à comprendre que son ami n'était pas comme lui, et qu'il ne voulait pas batifoler avec d'autres _niñas_, mais retrouver celle qui avait dérobé son cœur. Il ne pipa cependant pas mot, connaissant suffisamment Ernesto pour savoir qu'il ne fallait pas prendre ses paroles au sérieux.

« Faisons un deal, alors. Je vais voir l'extérieur de la ville et en profiter pour écrire un peu. Et toi, tu iras sur la Mariachi Plaza, pour faire ce que bon te semble. De toute manière, si je viens avec toi, toutes les filles tomberont sous mon charme, et non pas sous le tien ! »

La taquinerie perçait dans sa phrase, et Ernesto éclata de rire, tapotant l'épaule de son ami. Tous deux savaient qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge, mais pourquoi ne pas en rigoler allégrement ? L'hilarité passée, le premier braqua son regard noir dans celui de son ami, légèrement plus sérieux.

« Tu es sûr ? »

Le compositeur leva les deux pouces en l'air, en signe d'approbation, son sourire grand jusqu'aux oreilles, assurant les mots qu'il pensait tout bas.

« Oui, ne t'en fais pas ! De toute manière, j'ai ce pressentiment depuis que nous sommes arrivés à Santa Cecilia ! Je dois écrire ! _¡El inspiración está ahí!_ »

.

Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel lorsqu'Ernesto et Hector se séparèrent. Le premier avait entendu les rires féminins depuis la place principale, et il avait bondi en avant sans une once de regret. Le deuxième l'avait regardé partir, le sourire aux lèvres, avant de plonger les mains dans ses poches, et de prendre le chemin inverse. Tranquillement, il marchait sans se presser, la guitare au dos, et laissait son regard caresser avec merveille la vie qui animait la petite bourgade. Contrairement à la nuit passée, il y avait plus de monde dans les rues, des enfants qui jouaient en courant, des adultes debout sur des escabeaux à accrocher des bandes de _papels picados_, ou à poser des fleurs et bougies, à chaque coin d'argile inoccupé.

Hector se sentait à l'aise dans cette ville, comme s'il se trouvait à la maison. Il avait quitté son village natal, pour fuir ses racines et la pression de tous les habitants qui le regardaient moisir sur place sans jamais avancer. Pourtant, ici, dans ce petit hameau plus petit que celui qui l'avait regardé grandir, il ressentait un sentiment étrange. Les gens étaient agréables, ouverts, souriants. Les rires des enfants légers, et les regards des adultes _vivants_. Et cette étincelle, cette humanité qui faisait vibrer le musicien était peut-être tout ce qui lui manquait. Il était parti en quête de l'escarbille qui ferait basculer sa vie, et il avait l'impression de toucher au but. Cela pouvait paraitre, stupide, irréfléchi, mais la vie qu'il avait prévu, à vagabonder avec Ernesto en quête d'un peu de succès lui semblait bien moins amusante maintenant.

Et il ne disait pas seulement cela à cause de la fille ! Si cela se trouvait, elle n'existait même pas, et il en avait simplement rêvé, comme Ernesto le disait si bien. Mais Hector n'avait pas besoin de filles dans sa vie tant qu'il avait sa guitare près de lui, et la musique au plus profond de son cœur, il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il s'était finalement totalement perdu dans les petits dédalles du village, mais il ne s'inquiétait pas. Il voyait encore des habitants, dont une petite mamie qui peinait à accrocher ses papiers colorés. Debout sur le petit tabouret, sur la pointe de ses frêles pieds, elle vacillait presque, et le jeune homme accourut auprès d'elle.

« Laissez-moi vous aider, _senõra_ ! Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous blessiez ! »

La petite dame adressa un coup d'œil reconnaissant à son sauveur, et descendit timidement de l'échalier.

« _Qué amable eres_! » s'exclama-t-elle, s'emparant des mains d'Hector pour les serrer fortement dans les siennes. « Je suis devenue trop vieille pour accrocher les _papels_ moi-même, et mon mari est cloué au fauteuil avec un terrible lumbago … Mais je tiens _absolutamente _à le faire. Avez-vous déjà accroché des _papels picados_ ? » s'enquit-elle finalement, relâchant finalement les doigts du jeune garçon.

Ce dernier sourit devant l'enthousiasme et la volonté de la grand-mère, mais dut tout de même se résoudre à secouer la tête. Ses parents étaient morts avant le temps des photos, et son grand-père ne lui avait jamais enseigné les traditions du pays. Il n'avait jamais fêté _Día de los Muertos_. En quelque sorte, Santa Cecilia le baptisait.

« _Nunca, señora_ ... Je suis désolé ! Je suis musicien et je viens d'arriver en ville ! » crut-il bon de préciser, comme si le fait qu'il était de passage justifiait le manque de compétence, de connaissance.

La _abuelita_ sourit simplement, et elle s'empara de la première bande de papier coloré. Les siens avaient des motifs de soleils, de lunes, de fleurs et d'oiseaux. Hector y reconnaissait facilement les silhouettes des roses, de tournesols et d'hirondelles découpés, et il s'amusa même à les citer une à une, amusant la petite dame. Suivant les conseils de sa nouvelle amie, il monta sur l'escabeau branlant, et fit un nœud habile à l'un des barreaux des fenêtres.

« En te voyant faire, ça a l'air si _fácil ! »_ soupira la vieille dame, avant de pouffer de rire en voyant le jeune garçon trébucher contre le pied du tabouret. « _Incómodo_ ! »

Hector éclata de rire, mimant une petite révérence. Maladroit, oui, on le lui disait souvent.

« C'est mon deuxième prénom, _senõra_ ! »

Et ils partirent tous deux dans un éclat de rire. Finalement, le compositeur l'aida à accrocher une dizaine de banderoles, sous les encouragements et les félicitations d'_abuelita_. Pendant qu'il travaillait, cette dernière lui racontait de multiples histoires, et Hector se délectait à en apprendre plus sur ce beau village. Plus la gentille dame lui en parlait, plus il en tombait gentiment amoureux. _Ay_, amoureux ! Transi, perché à plusieurs mètres de hauteur, il plongeait son regard vers la rue animé, vers l'argile grenat, vers les sourires charmés, et il ne regrettait pas le détour. Santa Cecilia en valait la peine, oh que oui !

Lorsque la petite dame lui assura qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de lui, mais qu'elle lui faisait promettre de revenir la saluer avant de partir, il continua son chemin, mains dans les poches, guitare dans le dos, allégresse dans le cœur. Le soleil avait déjà décliné, mais pas encore suffisamment pour l'inquiéter. S'il ne tombait pas sur une autre _senõra_ en détresse, il était certain d'arriver jusqu'aux champs de tournesols avant la tombée de la nuit. Son âme éprise de justice et de gentillesse le perdrait, comme disait souvent Ernesto.

_Abuelita_ lui avait indiqué un raccourci vers l'extérieur, coupant à l'intérieur d'une propriété. Elle lui avait assuré qu'il n'y avait personne dans la maison, et qu'elle passait tous les matins par ce chemin-là, et le gamin n'avait pas hésité une seconde. Consciencieux, il suivait le chemin qu'elle lui avait indiqué, et là, entre deux maisons, il se glissa dans un petit trou dans une façade, et se glissa dans un jardin verdoyant. Le trou était si étroit qu'il dut enlever sa guitare et la faire passer par après pour ne pas l'abimer.

Une fois passé, il rasa le mur, hésitant à courir, car même si la veille dame lui avait assuré qu'il serait seul, il se sentait tout de même mal à l'aise de couper à l'intérieur d'une propriété qui n'était pas sienne. Il pressa tout de même le pas, apercevant l'autre bout du jardin, et la clôture à escalader. Il apercevait déjà l'éclat doré des tournesols, et les battements de son cœur redoublèrent.

Puis soudain, un son.

« _Ay …_ »

Pas un son, non, le début d'une chanson. Hector s'immobilisa, intrigué.

« _… de mí, llorona_

_llorona de azul celeste_ »

Il n'y avait pas de musique, juste une voix douce et puissante, qui susurrait les mots avec candeur. Lentement, il se retourna vers la maison. Il aurait dû s'enfuir ! Si quelqu'un chantait dans la maison, cela voulait dire qu'elle n'était pas autant vide que la senõra voulait le lui faire croire, et il n'avait aucun droit de rester là ! Mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il restait immobile, pivotant lentement vers la maison, incapable d'amorcer un replu stratégique.

« _Ay de mí llorona,_

_llorona de azul celeste_

_Y aunque la vida me cueste, llorona_

_No dejaré de quererte_ »

Et tandis que la voix prenait de la force, montait dans les hauts et faisait bondir son estomac, il vit une silhouette. Une silhouette qu'il aurait pu reconnaitre entre milles !

Sa muse.

«_ ¡No dejaré de quererte! _»

Elle était là ! Devant ses yeux ! Vivante ! Il n'avait pas rêvé, non non, _il n'avait pas rêvé_ ! Il aurait voulu crier au monde entier qu'elle était là, montrer à Ernesto qu'il n'était pas qu'un pauvre _loco _fou d'une chimère, mais pas un son ne montait dans sa gorge, pas un mouvement n'animait ses muscles. Il était hypnotisé. Il ne la voyait pas bien, cette dernière cachée dans sa chambre dans le noir, invisible à quiconque n'y prêtant pas attention. Mais Hector était là, seul spectateur à ce divin spectacle, et il restait sans voix.

« _Me subí al pino más alto, llorona,_

_a ver si te divisaba_

_Como el pino era tierno, llorona,_

_al verme llorar, lloraba_

_Ay de mí llorona, llorona_

_llorona de azul celeste _»

Dans l'intonation que prenait ses mots, la forme que prenait sa voix, il y avait tout un tas d'émotions qui se cachaient. Une once de tristesse, qui faisait tressauter certaines syllabes, un peu d'allégresse, qui faisait monter sa voix dans les aigus, et une puissante liberté. Elle chantait, dansait et plus rien ne comptait. Et Hector regardait, écoutait, et plus rien ne comptait. Il ne détachait pas ses yeux de son corps en mouvement, de sa taille marquée qui se déhanchait, du virevolté de sa robe satinée.

Fou. La déesse était revenue sur terre pour rendre le pêcheur qu'il était complètement fou. Il ne savait pas encore quel était son péché – peut-être de rester immobilisé, la bouche ouverte, à la regarder, troublant son intimité – mais il était prêt à commettre son crime, encore et encore, s'il avait seulement la possibilité d'effleurer sa peau délicieusement ambrée. _Dio mio_ ! Il pensait n'importe quoi ! ¡_La diosa lo estaba volviendo loco!_

_« Ay de mí llorona, llorona,_

_llorona de azul celeste_

_Y aunque la vida me cueste, llorona,_

_no dejaré de quererte »_

Et puis, rude retour à la réalité.

Des mains lui agrippèrent les épaules, et l'arrachèrent à sa contemplation. Avec difficulté, il se reconnecta avec la réalité, pour affronter deux regards curieux, identiques. Deux hommes se trouvaient en face de lui, en tout point similaire. Des yeux bruns marrons, agrandis par des lunettes rondes, monté sur des nez pointus. Des visages anguleux, parfaitement symétriques, une bouche fine. La seule différence qu'Hector nota fut peut-être leur moustache. Le premier l'avait remonté, tandis que le deuxième la laissait tomber.

« Qui es-tu … » commença le premier.

« … et que fais-tu dans notre jardin ? » finit le deuxième.

Derrière eux, la voix de la jeune femme s'était tue, et un subtil mouvement lui annonçait qu'elle se dirigeait vers la fenêtre. Alors, Hector paniqua ! Il ne voulait pas que la jeune femme pense qu'il était un voyeur et qu'il s'était introduit sur sa propriété ! Il ne voulait pas qu'elle prenne peur de lui, le voyant comme un pervers et le fuyant comme la peste ! Oh non, il imaginait déjà les pires scénarios !

Alors, il fit la chose qu'il pensa être la plus judicieuse. Il prit la fuite. Il ne répondit même pas aux deux jeunes hommes, et n'osa à peine jeter un regard en direction de la demoiselle. Il se jeta en direction du trou, courant comme un dératé, sa guitare rebondissant sauvagement contre son dos. Lorsqu'il s'enfila dans la sortie, ...*_clang_ ! *

Cette dernière était restée coincée ! Le cœur d'Hector cessa de battre. En moins d'une seconde, il se retournait, et détachait l'instrument pour le faire passer au plus vite dans l'interstice. Pendant la manœuvre, il eut le malheur de lever les yeux et de croiser son regard.

Lorsque la guitare passa, il décampa aussi vite qu'il le put. Et tandis qu'il déambulait sans savoir où il allait, il ne repensait plus qu'à une seule chose.

Les mirettes cuivrées de la déesse qui le transperçait. Il en était tout chamboulé.

— — —

— — —

Imelda ne chantait seulement lorsqu'elle était persuadée d'être parfaitement seule. Elle s'était déjà fait surprendre à plusieurs reprises par des membres de sa famille, et elle ne voulait plus encaisser leurs remarques désagréables ou leurs moqueries désobligeantes. _Mamà_ disait qu'elle perdait son temps et sa voix, et qu'elle pouvait, à la place de ses guignoleries, apprendre avec un peu plus d'assiduité les tâches de la parfaite petite épouse. Faire la cuisine sans mettre le feu à la maison, lustrer le carrelage doré jusqu'à s'y voir comme dans un miroir, plonger les mains dans l'eau bouillante pour laver les vêtements, puis les étendre ensuite dans le jardin. Et le faire constamment, sans rechigner, et toujours sourire. La jeune femme ne se leurrait désormais plus. Elle allait bientôt atteindre l'âge de la majorité, et sa mère avait comme unique but de la marier, et de perpétuer sa descendance. Mais Imelda n'était pas de cet avis, oh non. Et sans une once de culpabilité, elle s'acharnait à décevoir mamà. Elle avait raté la cuisson des pans de muerto, laisser les vêtements s'envoler après les avoir mal étendus dans le jardin, et marcher avec ses chaussures crottées de terre sur le carrelage qu'elle avait lustré dans la matinée. Et mamà soupirait toujours, traitant sa fille de cause perdue, assurant que cette dernière ne trouverait jamais un mari si elle ne faisait pas d'efforts. Dommage. Elle préférait la compagnie de la musique, plutôt que celle d'un homme mal élevé.

Elle chantait, chantait, et elle avait ce sentiment puissant qui lui disait que ce qu'elle faisait été _juste_. Cette impression était indescriptible, mais elle _savait_. Elle se sentait en paix avec elle-même, comme si la mélodie avait le pouvoir d'éloigner ses moindres tracas et soucis. Lorsqu'elle chantait, elle oubliait qui elle était, où elle était, et pourquoi elle faisait cela. Elle chantait juste, et cela lui suffisait. Seulement, profitant de l'absence de sa mère pour le faire, elle n'avait pas pris en compte la couardise de ses deux grands frères. Un jour fatidique, elle s'était fait surprendre par Oscar et Felipe. Elle avait tenté de les retenir, de les supplier de la laisser en paix, mais les jumeaux avaient tout rapporté à mamà. Et le regard peiné de cette dernière, lorsqu'elle prit conscience que sa fille se jouait d'elle, était plus douloureux que les remarques méchantes des deux frères. Lorsqu'ils étaient certains de n'être entendus que par Imelda, Oscar la traitait de casserole, Felipe d'oiseau enroué. Blessée, elle en avait presque tiré un trait sur la musique. Et puis, elle avait réfléchi, et elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle était presque adulte, _dio mio_, que sa mère et ses frères ne dictaient pas sa vie ! Si elle avait envie de chanter, de s'amuser, d'oublier qui elle était, alors soit. Tant pis pour l'heureux mariage que sa mère espérait. Le seul amant dont elle avait besoin était la douceur des chansons d'antan. Alors, depuis, elle se veillait bien : ne plus chanter devant Oscar, Felipe, ou Mamà. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'une oreille attentive, juste du silence pour se libérer totalement.

Cet après-midi-là, cependant, Mamà avait un programme précis. Aujourd'hui était le jour du grand marché, et elle avait prévenu ses enfants qu'elle ne rentrerait que tard dans la nuit. Le grand marché était comme un grand évènement pour les matriarches comme elle à Santa Cecilia, on ne trouvait pas tous les ingrédients dont on pouvait désirer, et ledit marché permettait d'obtenir des mets plus rares. L'évènement se tenait une fois par mois, et Mamà n'en ratait jamais un. D'ailleurs, Imelda comptait les jours avant que sa mère ne la force à y aller avec elle. Peut-être le mois prochain, songea-t-elle, mais comme sa mère ne disait rien, elle n'insistait pas. Elle ne mourrait pas vraiment d'envie à l'idée de voyager dans un autre village pour _aller au marché_. Elle voulait voir le monde, certes, mais pas dans ces conditions, ah ça non !

« Puisque je rentre tard, je compte sur vous trois pour préparer le repas avant mon retour. » Elle s'adressait à tous ces enfants, mais Imelda savait pertinemment que la tâche lui reviendrait, puisque les jumeaux affichaient le sourire narquois qui disait _nous-ferons-comme-si-mais-hors-de-question-de-mettre-les-pieds-dans-la-cuisine_. La cadette avait lâché un grand soupir avant de lever les yeux au ciel. « Imelda, _mìja_, puisque tu soupires, tu iras aussi récupérer la robe que j'ai porté à la blanchisserie ! » rajouta mamà, tout en s'emparant de son manteau léger et de son grand panier. Yeux froncés, la marâtre posa un gros bisou sur les joues des jumeaux, avant d'adresser un regard froid à sa fille. « Tu sais que je déteste quand tu es comme ça. Tu ne trouveras pas un mari en levant les yeux au ciel. » Elle fit claquer sa langue dans sa bouche, puis s'en alla pour de bon. La porte de la maison claqua, et les trois enfants regardèrent mamà passer le portail, et s'éloigner. Quelques secondes après, les jumeaux se ruaient sur la porte, et Imelda essaya de les retenir, énervée.

« Mamà a dit que nous devions préparer le repas pour quand elle reviendrait ! Où allez-vous ? »

Elle s'accrochait désespérément au bras de Felipe, tandis qu'Oscar tirait depuis l'autre côté. Aucune chance qu'elle laisse ses frères s'en tirer sans un mot cette fois-ci ! Elle n'était pas la bonne à tout faire !

« Mamà a dit que tu ne trouveras pas un mari si tu ne cuisines pas toute seule ! » ricana Felipe.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux, et cet instant de surprise permit à son frère de récupérer son bras. Il se détacha violemment de son étreinte, manquant de la faire tomber par terre, et sauta un bout plus loin pour éviter sa petite sœur qui bondissait à nouveau sur lui. Une vraie tigresse.

« Mamà n'a jamais dit ça ! »

« Et nous n'avions jamais dit que nous t'aiderions pour la cuisine ! Comme mamà est parti, c'est nous les chefs de la maison, et on te dit de faire le repas pour quand on rentrera. » Les mots d'Oscar étaient durs, remplis d'ironie. « Comme ça, quand un homme sera assez fou pour tenter de te courtiser, tu sauras à quoi t'attendre ! »

Imelda détestait profondément ses deux frères ! Et lorsque le porte claqua devant son nez, à quelques centimètres de ses doigts, elle les détesta encore plus. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée, s'engageant dans l'allée pour leur courir après. Oscar et Felipe étaient déjà au niveau du portail. Elle leur jeta le premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main. Sa bottine noire, qui retomba dans un bruit mou tandis que les garçons tournaient au coin de la rue.

« _Idiotas_ ! » cria-t-elle, et seuls les rires de ses frères, lointains, lui répondirent.

.

Faire les cent pas dans la cuisine n'allait pas aider à la faire le repas. Ni à récupérer la robe lavée. Pourtant, Imelda resta bien une dizaine de minutes à marcher en rond, et à ruminer contre ses frères ! Malheureusement pour elle, mamà avait toujours préféré ses deux fils à elle. Par exemple, mamà ne sermonnait jamais les jumeaux à propos de leur capacité à trouver une femme, alors qu'elle avait droit au sermon au moins une fois par jour … Et même si elle savait que les mots de ses frères n'étaient faits que pour la blesser, elle avait tendance à commencer à y croire … Elle faisait fuir chaque prétendant, et personne ne s'obstiner à la courtiser ! Non pas qu'elle désirait ardemment trouver un mari – sa mère s'évanouirait sûrement de joie – mais elle commençait réellement à penser qu'elle faisait peur aux hommes. Le dernier prétendant qu'elle avait refoulé avait été tant blessé que plus aucun mâle n'était revenu sonné à la porte. Ce n'était pas sa faute, enfin ! Tous les hommes qu'elle avait rencontrés semblaient faire des efforts pour l'impressionner, montrant leurs biceps gonflés ou jouant avec leurs sourires charmeurs. Et c'était exactement ce dont elle détestait. Que quelqu'un mette un masque pour l'attendrir suffisamment pour réussir à la berner. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un qui était honnête, qui était soi-même. Quelqu'un qui lui ferait se sentir _vivante_.

Finalement, déprimer sur son incapacité à attirer des hommes sincères n'allait pas l'aider à accomplir ses taches non plus, et elle se résigna à repousser ses pensées au loin. D'abord, préparer la cuisine et les ustensiles dont elle aurait besoin. Elle connaissait suffisamment sa mère pour savoir les gouts de cette dernière. Et elle connaissait suffisamment les jumeaux pour savoir exactement quel plat ils ne mangeraient pas. Mamà et Imelda raffolait des plats épicés, tandis qu'Oscar et Felipe prêchait le plus doux. Et Imelda venait de décider du menu de ce soir : _des tinga de pollo_. Des tacos de poulet marinés dans une sauce fortement épicé, accompagné de piments découpés. Ses grands frères se mordraient les doigts de ne pas avoir choisi le plat de ce soir. Ah !

Imelda feintait souvent d'être une mauvaise cuisinière, mais elle maniait très bien les casseroles. Et elle cuisinait bien mieux lorsque l'envie de se venger de ses frères venaient s'ajouter à la saveur de ses plats. En ouvrant les placards, cependant, elle remarqua qu'il lui manquait la moitié des ingrédients, et elle leva les yeux au ciel, agacée. Tant pis pour son après-midi, elle ferait un détour par l'épicerie avant d'aller chercher la robe de sa mère. En moins de quelques minutes, elle avait enfilé son manteau et prit quelques billets colorés pour régler ses prochains achats. Elle s'arma d'un panier tressé, de son air pincé, et quitta le domicile.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, et le village était pleinement réveillé. Dans l'air flottait les douces flagrances des fleurs posés dans les rues, et à quelques endroits, les odeurs mélangés d'huile et de sucre. Le boulanger était en train de préparer les _pans de muerto_, le confiseur de sculpter des _calaveras de alfeñique, _tête squelettique en sucre, et Santa Cecilia de vibrer sous la préparation de la fête des morts. Dià de los muertos approchait à grand pas, et Imelda ressentait elle aussi les frissons d'excitations effleurer son échine. Sa famille n'avait pas encore décoré la maison ou dressé l'autel pour les ancêtres, mais elle s'en réjouissait toujours. Même si ses frères étaient insupportables, et sa mamà un poil trop irritable, elle aimait sa famille de tout son cœur. Et cette fête les avait toujours rapproché.

« Imelda ! » s'écria une voix au loin, que la susnommée reconnut immédiatement. Elle retint une grimace de dégout, et leva les yeux au ciel. Pas lui_, dio mio_. « Imelda, tu es _espléndido_ aujourd'hui ! »

Un jeune garçon accourait vers elle, et s'empara de son bras. Grand dadet, dents émaillé, boutons d'acné sur le nez, il dégoutait Imelda plus qu'il ne l'attirait. Elle le repoussait sans cesse, mais il trouvait toujours un prétexte pour revenir. Quoique, depuis la dernière fois où elle lui avait volontairement fermé la porte au nez, il n'était pas réapparu. Elle avait pensé qu'il avait compris … Mais apparemment pas.

« Eh bien, merci pour les autres jours. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Pedro ? » bougonna-t-elle, récupérant son bras d'un coup d'épaule, sans à peine accorder un regard à l'intru.

Pedro rivalisait de mots compliqués et de bouquets arrangés pour faire tomber la belle. Mais elle était dur à séduire, à conquérir. Elle ne voulait pas de jolies phrases et de fleurs maigrichonnes. Elle voulait de l'honnêteté, de l'humanité, et de la liberté ! _Dio mio_, de la liberté !

« Je voulais juste te voir. La vue de ton beau sourire me réchauffe littéralement le cœur. Mon corps brûle d'amour pour toi, Imelda ! »

Elle ne lui adressa qu'un regard méprisant, sans se départir de son air blasé et pincé. Elle ne savait pas de quel sourire Pedro parlait puisque le coin de ses babines ne s'était pas levé depuis qu'elle avait entendu la voix du prétendant. Ce dernier s'était d'ailleurs mis à genoux, et lui tendait la main, comme s'il espérait seulement qu'elle la prenne. Tss ! _Estúpido_ !

« Va prendre un bain froid alors, ça te refroidira. »

Elle lui passa rapidement devant, ce dernier toujours agenouillé, et pressa le pas pour s'engager dans une ruelle étroite. Le pauvre garçon ne s'était à peine relevé, et lorsqu'il leva la tête, Imelda n'était plus là. Elle courrait, quelques rues plus bas, souriant avec toutes ses dents, fière de s'être défaite de lui. Et tandis que les pavés s'allongeaient sous ses pieds, elle déboucha pile devant l'épicerie. Parfait. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

« _Buenos dias_, Mannolo ! » lança-t-elle poliment à l'épicier assis derrière son comptoir.

« _Buenos dias_, Imelda ! » répondit aimablement ce dernier, les coins de sa moustache taillés se relevant avec son sourire.

Trêve de bavardage, elle se dirigea vers les étagères du fond, et leva les yeux. De tous les ingrédients qu'il lui fallait, il lui manquait seulement le poulet, les tomates et les piments. Elle saisit avec un grand sourire le pili-pili le plus rouge, le plus puissant, et s'imagina la tête de ses frères. Etonnement, le spectacle était beau à voir. Elle se saisit encore d'une grappe de tomates, avant de partir à droite pour s'emparer du poulet. Elle prit le plus frais, puis se dirigea lentement vers la caisse, se repassant mentalement la liste pour être sûre de n'avoir rien oublié. Mmmh, oui, elle avait tout ! Arrivée vers son comptoir, Mannolo leva à nouveau les yeux, et lui rendit son sourire. Il nota les produits qu'elle avait pris, et Imelda lui tendit l'argent qu'il demanda.

Le panier bien rempli, elle sortit du petit commerce, et bifurqua à droite. Plus que le passage à la blanchisserie, et elle pouvait rentrer à la maison. Et si elle finissait le repas assez vite, elle aurait peut-être le temps de retourner en ville et d'aller danser sur la Mariachi Plaza … Les musiques y étaient si entrainantes ! Ay, Imelda aimait chanter, mais elle adorait tout autant danser. Cette simple idée lui fit presser le pas, et elle se retrouva devant la prochaine boutique en quelques minutes. Elle s'arrêta une seconde, pour respirer, puis entra sans tarder. Sa respiration encore sifflante, elle dut se reprendre à deux fois pour saluer la commerçante.

« B… Buenos dias ! »

« Buenos dias, Imelda ! Que puis-je faire pour toi ? » demanda gentiment la petite dame, accompagnant ses paroles d'un sourire aimable.

La jeune femme remit une mèche en place, et répondit au sourire de son interlocutrice, avant de lever les yeux vers les habits étendus derrière cette dernière.

« Je viens récupérer la robe que ma mère a apporté, euh, hier je crois. »

La boutiquière réfléchit un instant, avant d'hocher la tête et de se lever rapidement.

« Oui, elle est prête ! Je vais la chercher. »

Elle disparut dans l'arrière-boutique, tandis qu'Imelda se retournait pour observer la rue. Il y avait de multiples passants qui marchaient, et elle s'amusait parfois à déchiffrer le visage de chacun. Celui-là avait une charmante moustache, et celle-là des lunettes trop grandes ! Oh, un chapeau melon ! Et une troupe d'enfants qui couraient après un ballon ! Elle aimait la ville, son effervescence, sa constante vivacité. Le monde continuait d'évoluer, secondes par secondes, et elle trouvait cela vraiment magnifique. Ce sentiment lui donnait envie de chanter.

Brisant ses réflexions, la commerçante revint avec la robe emballée dans un précieux papier, et la tendit délicatement à la jeune femme. Imelda s'en empara comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor, et posant son panier sur le sol, fouilla ses poches pour tendre un billet à la blanchisseuse.

« Muchas gracias, senõra ! »

Lorsque la petite dame lui rendit son sourire et ses salutations, Imelda ramassa son panier, et prit son congé, veillant consciencieusement à ne pas abimer la robe de mamà. Et sans plus perdre de temps, elle prit le chemin de la maison.

.

La cuisson des _tinga de pollo_ avançait bien. Le poulet était déjà cuit et découpé en petit morceau. Pour le moment, il marinait sous couverts avec la sauce de tomate et de piment. Imelda avait trempé le doigt après avoir écrasé les deux légumes, pour goûter, et elle s'était immédiatement ruée sur un verre d'eau. La sauve était piquante, affreusement piquante. Elle hésitait presque à ajouter un peu de crème, pour adoucir le mélange, mais si elle faisait cela, son plan tombait à l'eau et elle se nourrissait seulement de l'idée des visages rougis de ses frères. La vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid et tant pis si elle se brûlait elle-même la langue au passage.

Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre que le poulet prenne et que la famille rentre. En soit, elle était désormais libre de faire ce qu'elle désirait. Et maintenant, il n'y avait qu'une seule et unique chose dont elle avait envie. Une fois sortie de la cuisine, elle monta quelques marches menant à l'étage, et s'arrête au milieu de l'escalier. Le silence. Il n'y avait pas un seul son pour venir troubler le silence. Pas le tintement constant des casseroles, les éclats de rire agaçants d'Oscar et Felipe, ou le jasement bruyant de la ville autour d'elle. Il n'y avait que le bruit de sa respiration, le gargouillement du repas cuisant lentement et les battements dératés de son cœur. Santa Cecilia s'était tue pour elle. Et elle n'hésita pas, elle n'hésitait jamais. Elle courut dans sa chambre, s'enferma à double tour et ouvrit la fenêtre en grand, le vent s'engouffrant à toute vitesse dans sa chambre, décoiffant sa natte serrée, tandis qu'elle éclatait de rire.

Oh, qu'elle aimait ces instants d'intimités … Et fermant les yeux, elle se laissa totalement envahir par ce sentiment, et ouvrit doucement la bouche.

« Ay … »

La Llorona était son aubade préférée !

« _… de mí, llorona_

_llorona de azul celeste_ »

Une chanson d'amour mélancolique qui racontait l'histoire d'une femme perdant son mari, puis tuant ses deux enfants, à cause du chagrin. Et étrangement, même si la chanson reprenait une fable effrayante que l'on racontait aux enfants désobéissants, il y avait une sorte de vénusté dans ces mots. Et Imelda ressentait ce sentiment, parfois, en chantant. Elle se sentait comme _connectée_, comme si elle devenait elle-même la Llorona !

« _Ay de mí llorona,_

_llorona de azul celeste_

_Y aunque la vida me cueste, llorona_

_No dejaré de quererte_ »

Mais elle était stupide, totalement stupide de penser cela ! Elle le savait pertinemment. D'abord, parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas le même désespoir que la femme de la chanson. Elle vivait, heureuse, sans se soucier de rien, hormis des piques de ses frères, et des reproches de mamà. Elle était loin de perdre son mari ou de tuer ses enfants, _dio mio_. Mais elle ne savait pas. La chanson lui faisait ressentir cela, et elle chantait, simplement. Cela suffisait.

«_ ¡No dejaré de quererte! _

_Me subí al pino más alto, llorona,_

_a ver si te divisaba_

_Como el pino era tierno, llorona,_

_al verme llorar, lloraba_

_Ay de mí llorona, llorona_

_llorona de azul celeste _»

Elle avait continué à chanter, sans s'en rendre compte, sa voix montant dans les graves. Elle n'avait pas une tant jolie voix, comme les célèbres mariachis qui passaient souvent au Plaza, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'une jolie voix ou d'un visage à tomber pour chanter. Il lui fallait juste de la volonté, de l'assiduité, et de la liberté. Et elle avait tout ce qu'il fallait.

Tandis qu'elle entamait le deuxième refrain, un son la coupa dans son élan. Pas un son, non, ou un bruit anodin. Une _voix_.

« Qui es-tu … » disait Oscar, depuis le jardin.

« … et que fais-tu dans notre jardin ? » finit le deuxième.

Son estomac se tordit, tandis que son cœur s'accélérait. A qui les jumeaux pouvaient-ils bien parler ? Et à qui parlaient-ils _depuis le jardin_ ? Est-ce que … Quelqu'un s'était introduit sur la propriété ? Pire encore, est-ce que ce quelqu'un l'avait entendu chanter ? Elle en était toute retournée. Rapidement, les muscles ankylosés par la panique, elle s'approcha de la fenêtre pour voir qui était l'intru. Et puis …

*_clang_*

Entre le moment où elle arrivait au balcon, et le moment où l'inconnu se glissait dans le trou et s'enfuyait, elle ne capta une seule et unique chose. Son regard.

Un regard de braise aux reflets marron doré, éclairé par le sentiment d'angoisse et d'horreur qui le traversait. Un regard dont, elle s'en souvenait très bien, et dont elle avait déjà testé l'ardeur. _El musicò._

.

« Que s'est-il passé ici ? » s'énerva-t-elle, fusillant ses deux frères du regard, après avoir lâché la silhouette des yeux. Elle avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine, et dégainé son air menaçant. « Et surtout, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Je croyais que vous préfériez éviter la maison. Mais c'est gentil à vous de revenir à la maison pour m'aider à cuisiner ! »

Les deux frères se jetèrent un coup d'œil amusé, avant de croiser à leur tour les bras.

« T'aider pour la cuisine ? Tu es tombée sur la tête, Imelda ! Nous sommes simplement revenus voir si tu exécutais avec brio les ordres qu'on t'a donné ! » s'écria Oscar, pointant sa tête d'un air dédaigneux, tandis qu'Imelda fronçait les sourcils, mécontente.

« Mais dis-nous plutôt qui était ce jeune garçon qui t'écoutait chanter ? » continua Felipe, adressant un clin d'œil à son jumeau. « Il avait l'air subjugué, mais je suis sûr qu'il l'était parce … »

« … qu'une casserole grince mieux que toi tu chantes ! _Ay_ ! » finit Oscar, évitant la botte qu'Imelda lui jetait dessus. Il prit un faux air offensé, avant que son visage ne se fende d'un sourire. « Raté. » nargua-t-il, aiguisant la rage de sa cadette.

« Je ne sais pas qui il est ou ce qu'il faisait ici. Mais il est parti maintenant, et vous, vous êtes là ! Vous avez intérêt à m'aider à dresser la table, sinon … »

L'étincelle dans les yeux de ses frères changèrent, de l'audace à la taquinerie. Leurs sourires s'agrandirent, tandis que celui d'Imelda se fanait. Elle avait l'impression que ses frères ne la prenaient pas au sérieux !

« Sinon quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tu vas … » commença le premier, avec un sourire en coin.

« … chanter jusqu'à nous casser les oreilles ? Appeler le charmant _musicò_ à la rescousse pour qu'il joue une sérénade et qu'on te laisse tranquille ? Ay, Imelda, tu es si … »

« …_ingenuo_ ! »

Naïve ? Elle n'était pas naïve, oh non ! Elle aimait juste sa famille avec tout son cœur, et elle ne cesserait jamais de croire que ses frères pouvaient avoir un bon fond. Ils étaient casse-pieds et passaient beaucoup de temps à l'embêter, mais ils étaient les premiers à lui venir en aide lorsqu'elle en avait besoin. Mais ses frères ne l'avaient jamais traité de naïve elle avait tout eu, gamine, ignorante, _stupida_, casserole, tigresse, ou effrayante, mais jamais celui-là. Et elle n'était pas naïve, bon sang ! Elle avait la tête sur les épaules, et elle ne se laissait pas faire. Jamais.

« Je dirais à mamà que vous ne m'avez pas aidé pour la cuisine ! »

Les jumeaux se regardèrent un court instant, avant d'éclater d'un grand rire franc. Pendant quelques longues secondes, ils furent totalement incapables de retenir leur hilarité, se tenant les cotes et se tapant la poitrine avec les poings. Imelda fronça les sourcils, agacé par leurs réactions.

« Très bien. » ricana Oscar, essuyant une larme qui perlait au coin de son œil, reprenant son souffle. « Dis-le à _mamà_, et nous lui dirons que tu chantes en cachette, au lieu de faire la cuisine. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à se révolter, et à leur dire qu'ils se trompaient ! Elle avait fait la cuisine ! Elle était allée chercher la robe, comme sa mère lui avait dit ! Et ses frères … Ses frères n'avaient rien fait, à part lui pourrir son seul moment d'intimité. Mais avant qu'un seul son ne puisse monter dans sa gorge et donner voix à sa colère, Felipe enchainait, le regard brillant.

« Dis-le à _mamà_, et nous lui dirons que tu es sortie en douce la nuit passée pour aller au Plaza … Tu ne veux pas que mamà sache que tu sors en douce la nuit, surtout pour … »

« … aller au Plaza, et encore moins pour danser et chanter, n'est-ce pas ? »

Son cœur rata un battement, avant d'en entamer un autre plus rapidement. Elle n'en croyait à peine ses oreilles, totalement estomaquée par les mots de ses frères. Comment … Comment savaient-ils pour sa petite escapade nocturne ? Elle n'était sortie que quelques minutes, le temps de rencontrer son amie et de rentrer à la maison !

« Qu … _Qué_ ? Comment … Comment savez-vous ? »

Elle avait perdu son air énervé et son regard de braise, au profit d'un visage anxieux et de yeux fuyants. Imelda la fière et la têtue avait cédé sa place à l'Imelda coupable et blâmable.

« Tu n'es pas très discrète, Imelda … Heureusement que mamà dort comme un _lirón_, sinon … »

« … tu aurais déjà été démasquée ! Mais heureusement, tes frères chéris sont là pour … »

« … te surveiller, et prévenir mamà quand tu fais des petites escapades nocturnes ! Ne nie pas, Imeldita, nous t'avons vu de nos propres yeux. »

Totalement dépassée par la situation, ne sachant plus du tout de quel côté donner de la tête, Imelda préféra baisser les yeux et se mordre nerveusement les lèvres. Si elle avait su que rejoindre Ezperanza, son amie d'enfance, pour fêter le départ de cette dernière lui serait fatale, elle aurait sûrement refusé. Mamà ne la laissait jamais sortir dès le soleil se couchait, prétextant que les rues n'étaient pas sûres, mais Imelda n'était plus une enfant. Elle était fière et forte, belle et rebelle. Et si elle voulait profiter une dernière soirée de son amie, avant que celle-ci ne s'envole vers un autre village pour se marier un bellâtre, alors elle le ferait. Mais ses frères étaient pires que sa mère un peu comme s'ils avaient un détecteur qui captait ses mouvements pour lui empêcher de profiter de sa jeunesse et de vivre pleinement. D'avoir de la liberté.

De plus, elle était restée, à regret, moins d'une heure avec Ezperanza, sachant pertinemment que si son absence était remarquée … _Dio mio_, elle n'avait même pas osé y penser. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient marché dans les rues de Santa Cecilia, sous la lumière des bougies allumés, ressassant avec mélancolie les souvenirs de leurs enfances entrecroisés. Puis, son amie l'avait attiré au Plaza en entendant de la musique envoutante, malgré le refus d'Imelda. Et là-bas, dans l'obscurité ambiante, bercée par les doux accords de guitare et la voix d'or du mariachi, elle avait croisé son regard.

Le regard du _musico_ qui s'était introduit dans le jardin quelques minutes plus tôt. Un regard de braise aux reflets marron doré, éclairé par le sentiment de paix et de liberté qui le traversait tandis qu'il jouait. Et il avait baissé les yeux, et croisé les siens. Le temps s'était comme … suspendu. Etrange sentiment. Le silence s'était installé. Les respirations s'étaient rompues. Pas un souffle. Pas un son. Le monde s'était tu sous l'ardeur de l'échange. Imelda avait laissé ses mirettes braquées dans les siennes, intriguée par la flamme indocile qui y dansait, là-bas, tout au fond. Il y avait une étincelle désinvolte qui remuait quelque chose en elle. Et lorsque le musicien tourna brusquement la tête, et que la musique reprit, entrainante, Imelda s'était sentie nauséeuse et faussa compagnie à son amie.

Ce regard, ce _musico_, il l'avait troublée plus qu'elle ne l'aurait désiré. Et elle ne savait pas si son étrange crispation était dû à la stupeur qu'elle avait lu dans son regard, à l'envoutement qu'elle avait perçu sur son visage, ou à l'indocilité qu'elle avait constatée lorsqu'il caressait les cordes de sa guitare. Il était libre. Il était vivant. Et Imelda enviait sa ferveur.

« Tu es bien silencieuse, Imelda. » dit doucement Felipe, avec un léger sourire en coin.

La jeune femme poussa un long soupir, se massant les tempes pour essayer d'oublier la morsure ambrée que le maudit musicien avait laissé sur sa peau, tandis qu'elle affrontait les regards tenaces de ses deux frères. Découragée, lassée, elle avait l'impression que les ironies d'Oscar et Felipe l'avaient vidé de toute énergie.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de me suivre comme vous l'avez fait ! » finit-elle pas asséner, reprenant vigueur. Elle était assez grande désormais pour se révolter, croiser les bras, et affirmer qu'elle n'est pas d'accord, qu'elle n'est plus une gamine : non.

« Nous ne t'avons pas suivi, nous t'avons _vu _! Et la différence est que, nous, nous avions le droit d'être là-bas, ah ! »

« Mais comme nous sommes de généreux frères, nous te proposons de … »

« ... faire nos corvées pendant un mois en échange de notre silence ! _Generoso_, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu ne voudrais pas que _mamà_ découvre ta petite escapade au Plaza, n'est-ce pas ? »

Imelda fronça les sourcils, se massant lentement les tempes, tout en soupirant longuement.

« ¡_Suficiente_! J'accepte, mais promettez de ne rien dire à _mamà_ ! »

Les deux frères levèrent leurs pouces, l'un le droit, et l'autre le gauche, comme pour promettre à leur sœur que leur silence était d'or. Mais leurs sourires taquins semblaient affirmer le contraire, et Imelda ne savait pas faire confiance à l'étincelle brillante de leurs regards.

Elle se faisait cependant la promesse silencieuse de mettre des puces de lit sous les matelas de ses frères, et de cuisiner, tous les soirs, des plats épicés. Parole d'Imelda !

.

Oscar et Felipe disparurent quelques instants plus tard, laissant la pauvre femme tourmentée en paix, à s'occuper de ses pensées. D'abord, il y avait les mots de ses frères qui résonnaient dans sa tête. Les deux crapules l'avaient vu au Plaza alors qu'elle n'y avait fait à peine dix minutes. Elle n'était restée que le temps d'une chanson, et chamboulée par le musicien, elle était rentrée. Il avait cependant fallu que les jumeaux l'aperçoivent à ce moment-là ! Dire qu'elle n'avait pas pu dire au revoir à Ezperenza correctement. Elle était partie comme une malpropre, laissant son amie en plan au milieu d'une ordre de danseurs déchainés. En y repensant, elle culpabilisait un peu, surtout que son amie devait déjà être arrivée auprès de son futur mari.

Tch ! Un mari ! Tout le monde n'avait que ce mot à la bouche ! D'ailleurs, mamà voulait la marier depuis qu'elle avait appris la nouvelle pour Ezperenza. Comme si le seul but dans la vie d'une _senõrita_ était de trouver l'homme parfait et de fonder une famille. Plus le temps passait, et plus elle se rendait compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la vie dont elle désirait.

Imelda voulait, bien évidemment chanter, mais elle voulait aussi voir le monde. D'un côté, elle enviait Ezperenza qui avait l'opportunité de changer de village. Tout recommencer à zéro. Ne plus entendre les messes basses des _abuelitas_ critiquant sa tenue ou son manque de motivation à trouver un _marido. _Ne plus entendre les incessants ragots des _senõra_ riant de sa ferveur à faire fuir les hommes. Ne plus entendre les reproches blessants de sa _mamà_ lui assénant brutalement les us et coutumes des épouses parfaites. Imelda n'était pas faite pour ça. Elle voulait vivre. Être libre.

Elle voulait que son regard se teinte de la même couleur dorée que le musico, que l'étincelle de ses yeux dansent au son de la musique, que le coucher du soleil réchauffe son corps du haut de la plus haute des montagnes. Elle voulait vivre.

Et le musico… Elle avait tant de questions qui la taraudaient. Qui était-il ? Elle connaissait tous les habitants de Santa Cecilia, et son visage ne lui disait rien. Un mariachi, sûrement, mais d'où venait-il ? Que faisait-il en ville ? Pourquoi ici, alors qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose, à peine une scène convenable pour chanter ? Combien de temps resterait-il ? D'où venait-il ? Où irait-il ensuite ? Visiterait-il … le monde ?

_Ay_ ! Elle devait en savoir plus sur ce musicien ! Elle voulait lui poser tant de questions, et écouter encore ses douces chansons. Mais la réelle question était surtout …

Où se trouvait-il maintenant ?


End file.
